Transcripts/The Sea Quake
:snapping claws, seabed shakes, fish scatter, gurgling :Polvina: piece Your move. moves Only one move at a time, Tentie. shakes, gasps :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: Get under here! :Tubarina: Stay with me, Gummy! :fall :fall in kitchen :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: It’s okay, Spikey. It’ll all be over soon. :meet with their pets, they all talk over each other :Tubarina: Oh, one at a time! Ester Did you feel it? :Ester: We sure did. Was there any damage? :Polvina: Only a little, but is anyone hurt? :Tubarina: No one’s hurt. :Polvina: That’s terrific. :Ester: Terrific and exciting! :Polvina: Not so exciting if someone was hurt. :Ester: But no one was. :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: Gummy wants to know if there’ll be any more seaquakes. :Polvina: There always are. :Ester: Great. Er, as long as no one gets hurt, that is. :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: Really? I didn’t know that. :Tubarina: Didn’t know what? :Ester: There is some damage, at the thermal caves. :Tubarina: My mother and father went there right after the seaquake. :Ester: gasp So did mine. :Ester: Same here, so we should go too! :Tentie + Spikey + Gummy: they follow the girls :Polvina: This is bad. :Tubarina: Seriously bad. :Ester: Why? :Polvina: The caves aren’t bubbling like they should. :Tubarina: And the roof has fallen in. :Polvina: And the rocks have fallen everywhere! :Ester: You’re right, it’s bad. :Polvina: There’s the problem. :Ester: All those rocks have blocked the thermal passages! :Tubarina: What’s going to happen if they stay blocked? :Shark King: They won’t stay blocked. :Tubarina: gasp Father! :Polvina: But sir, how will they get unblocked? :Shark King: The pressure is building up. It’s only a matter of time before all these caves are blown to pieces. :Ester: Oh, no! :Tubarina: Can’t someone get inside the caves and unblock them? :Shark King: Impossible. It’s far too dangerous. :Polvina: What can be done, sir? :Shark King: There’s nothing else for us. We must evacuate Salacia. :Ester: You mean, we have to leave our homes? :Shark King: Exactly. Now, go to your homes and pack. We don’t have much time. :Tentie + Spikey + Gummy: gurgling :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: No, Tentie, I don’t know how long we’re going away for. :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: I don’t know if our home will still be here when we get back. :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: I do know we’ll be safe in the Farlands. Mother and Father are already there to get a place for us to stay. We’ll be going with the Shark King. Time to go. :Tentie: gurgling :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: We have to leave. No one can get into the caves and unblock the thermals. :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: Oh, I don’t wanna leave home either. But you heard the Shark King. It’s too dangerous to stay here. :Tentie: then goes the other way :Shark King: Ready to leave? :Tubarina: Yes, Father. :Shark King: Where are your friends? I told them to get here quickly. :Polvina: in I’m here, sir. :Shark King: And Ester? :Ester: Right here, Your Highness. :Shark King: I’ll have one more look about to see if we have everything, then we’ll go. And be prepared for aftershocks. That seaquake won’t be the last. :Tubarina: We know, Father. :Polvina: Tentie? Tentie, where are you? :Ester: Isn’t he with you? :Polvina: He was with me, right behind me. :Tubarina: Polvina, we’re about to go. :Polvina: I won’t be long. Tentie! :Ester: Let’s help. :Tubarina: Let’s not. :Ester: The sooner we find Tentie, the sooner we leave. :Tubarina: Sometimes it’s like I’m talking to myself, Gummy. realises I am talking to myself. Gummy, where are you? :Polvina: Tentie! Tentie! :Ester: He does know we’re leaving? :Polvina: He knows. :Tubarina: So why has he gone off? :Polvina: I wish I knew. :Ester: Maybe he can catch up. :Tubarina: Yeah. He knows the way to the Farlands. :Polvina: Would you leave Spikey or Gummy behind? :Ester: You know we wouldn’t. :Tubarina: So we have to find him. :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: Spikey might know where he is. :Spikey: gurgling :Polvina: Show us, Spikey. :Shark King: Let’s get moving. Girls? Tubarina? Ester? Polvina? sighs Why is nothing ever simple with those three? :Polvina: The thermal caves? What is Tentie doing there? :Polvina: Tentie! Come out of there. :Tentie: gurgling :Ester: You can’t do anything. :Tubarina: There’s way too many rocks to clear. :Polvina: You’re too small. Please, come with me now! :Tentie: gurgling :Ester: sighs This is awful. This place could blow up any minute. :Tubarina: Father’s going to be frantic. We have to go back. :Polvina: I’m not leaving Tentie. :Ester: Send Gummy home to tell him where we are. :Tubarina: Okay Gummy, go back. Swim as fast as you can. :Gummy: leaves :Polvina: There’s no way Tentie can shift those rocks by himself. :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: No, you don’t. :Tubarina: What’s he saying? :Ester: He wants to help Tentie. :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: No way, Spikey. I forbid it. :Spikey: he goes anyway :Ester: Spikey? Come back! :Polvina: We have to go in and get them. :Tubarina: Oh, well, uh, let’s not be too hasty here. :Ester: We have no choice. :Tubarina: Ugh, why do I always let them talk me into things? :Ester: I think we can squeeze through here. :Tubarina: You’re kidding. :Polvina: Oh, I haven’t seen anything bigger. :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: Oh. Spikey says it gets bigger once we’re inside. :Tubarina: Oh, I hope he’s right. :Ester: I’ll lead the way. Stay close together, okay? :Polvina: Okay. :Ester: Think small everyone. :go in :Girls: as they climb through :Ester: There’s a really tight fit ahead. :Tubarina: straining Tighter than this? :Ester: Pull! Oh, no! :Polvina: Are you stuck, Ester? :Ester: More like jammed. :Tubarina: Same… thing! :Polvina: Squirm, Ester, squirm! :Ester: Squirming… squirm… can do it! free and keeps going :Ester: Whoa! :Polvina and Tubarina: Whoa! :Ester: Where’s Spikey? :Tubarina: There! :Polvina: With Tentie! They’re already working. :Ester: So should we. :Polvina: If we can clear these rocks, the thermals will start blowing again. :Tubarina: And if we can’t clear them? :Ester: Don’t even think about it. :Shark King: I might have known those sea princesses would be in the very place they shouldn’t be. :Gummy: gurgling :Polvina: We’re getting there. :Ester: Not many to go now. :Shark King: Girls! :Tubarina: Father! :Shark King: Come out, right now! :Polvina: We’ve almost cleared the thermals, sir. :Ester: Just one more big rock. :girls push up against it :Polvina: It won’t budge! :shakes :Shark King: There’s another seaquake coming! :Ester: No use, it’s not moving. :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: Gummy! :Ester: Maybe he can move it. :Tubarina: Come on Gummy, help us. :girls and Gummy push up against the rock and free it, which blows them back :Polvina: We’ve done it! :pause :Ester: Okay, now we go. :Polvina: You three first. :Tentie + Spikey + Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: Suck it in. :Ester: And get ready to squirm! :Shark King: Oh, thank goodness. Let me help you. Quickly now, Ester. Come, Polvina. Right girls, go! :shakes :Ester: Here it comes! :Shark King: Hold on to something! :Tubarina: What’s to hold on to? :Polvina: Each other! :holds on, the rocks collapse, the shaking stops :Ester: sighs Is everyone okay? :Polvina: I’m okay. :Tubarina: Not a scratch here. :Tentie + Spikey + Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: Father, are you alright? :Shark King: What I am is… amazed. Look at that! :Ester: The thermals! :Tubarina: They’re working! :Polvina: We’re safe! :Shark King: All of Salacia is safe. :Girls: Hooray! :Tentie + Spikey + Gummy: gurgling :Shark King: I’ve sent messages to everyone that they can return home. All is back to normal. :Ester: That’s fantastic, sir. :Shark King: Now, what you did today was very courageous. I will recommend that you receive a bravery award. Tentie, Spikey and Gummy You three are heroes. :Tentie + Spikey + Gummy: gurgling :Girls: What? :Shark King: Hmm. Without your efforts, this palace would now be ruined. All Salacia would be ruined. :Tentie + Spikey + Gummy: gurgling :Shark King: We can never thank you enough. :Tubarina: But Father, scoffs what about us? :Shark King: Ah yes, you three. :Ester: We were brave too, weren’t we? :Shark King: Yes, you were. :Tubarina: And we helped save Salacia too, didn’t we? :Shark King: True. :Polvina: You don’t sound very pleased, sir. :Shark King: That’s because what you did was very dangerous. And you should not have gone off like that. :Polvina: But we only- :Ester: Because they- :Tubarina: And so we- :Shark King: laughing Ah, I can’t be cross with you. And you did the right thing in sending Gummy back to get me. :Girls: Thank you, sir. :Shark King: But, now you must come with me and… face your punishment. :Girls: Punishment? :Shark King: Come along. :cheering :Ester: What’s going on? :Shark King: Everyone is very grateful to you. They think you’re heroes. :Tubarina: They do? :Ester: They do? :Shark King: So your punishment will be spending the rest of the afternoon listening to people saying how good you are. :Tubarina: I can take that. :Shark King: chuckles I’m sure you can. But next time you decide to go off on your own, tell me first. :Girls: Yes, sir. :cheering